Who's your Father?
by lovemahBF
Summary: When Naruto is asked to be a preacher for a week, what happens when a sex deprived Sasuke hides under his podium while he's preaching. It's certainly gonna be a passionate sermon. .-.


Another one shot.

Naruto wasn't a religious man. Hell, he was gay and took part in rampant gay sex daily with his lover, Sasuke Uchiha. To Naruto this was as un-holy as you could get (besides raping and killing, but still) but when his adoptive father Iruka had come to him and begged him to take his place as preacher at the local church for a week, Naruto couldn't possibly refuse. The man had adopted him for Christ sake.

Naruto's latest delve into the religious world had left little time for making love with Sasuke. With Naruto having to write sermons and study the bible this left little Sasuke sexually frustrated and desperate. So when Sasuke burst into Naruto's office in the back of the church, cheeks red and hair ruffled, Naruto sighed and took off his reading glasses,

"Yes Sasuke?"

Sasuke scowled at him and shut the door loudly and Naruto winced as it echoed through the extensively large rooms of the church. Turning his attention back to Sasuke he raised his eyebrows as Sasuke stalked across the room and threw his hands on the desk,

"Don't act like you don't know, Uzumaki."

Sasuke growled out and Naruto's eyebrows rose higher,

"I'm afraid I don't Sasuke."

Sasuke's expression darkened,

"We haven't had sex in a week, we haven't kissed in a week and I'm fed up with it. I'm here now and I'm going to bend you over on this desk and pound into that sweet little ass until you turn numb."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, exasperated.

"Sasuke I know that this week has been…lacking of intimacy but today's the last day. As soon as I get home we can…." Naruto hesitated and looked around at the room full of religious symbols, "Make love."

Sasuke glared full force at him and leaned forward and hissed out,

"No Naruto, I'm not going to make love to you," He grabbed the front of Naruto's robes and pulled him up and out of his seat, "I'm going to **fuck** you. Hard."

Naruto gulped as he felt himself begin to grow hard, he released himself from Sasuke's grip and skidded around him nervously, a sex deprived Sasuke was never safe,

"Yes, but not here and not right now. I have a convent coming in that I'm supposed to preach to."

Sasuke threw his hands up, exasperated and turned around and followed Naruto out of the office and into the fancy auditorium where the actual sermon was held. Naruto turned to him, his black and flowing robes twirling with the movement. Sasuke snickered,_ he looks like a ballerina._ Raising a tan hand Naruto pointed to a door that was located near the back of the church,

"You can leave through there."

Naruto leaned forward and chastely kissed sasuke on the cheek and walked briskly out the room and into the greeting hall where a crowd of voices could be heard,

"Father Peter, welcome!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed as he walked across the stage and towards the door, as he passed the podium he stopped dead and looked at it. The podium was half the size of Naruto and was as wide as a refrigerator. There was an open cavity in the bottom on the podium and Sasuke grinned evilly, it was just big enough for a person to fit in. He quickly dropped down and crawled into the space and drew his knees up into his chest and waited. He would teach Naruto a lesson for keeping him waiting for a week.

Naruto looked ahead of him at the group of nuns and priests and he breathed deeply, fighting off his nerves. He climbed the stairs to the stage as the choir sang and on the last measure he came out and smiled at them grandly. Sasuke could here nervous titters coming from the audience; they hadn't expected someone so attractive obviously. Naruto stood in front of the podium and Sasuke's vision was filled with black. He grinned and leaned forward slightly, waiting until Naruto actually started talking.

"Welcome treasured Nuns and father of the convent of-"

Naruto gasped sharply as something cold touched his leg, he smiled and shook his leg subtly, trying to get whatever it was off,

"The treasured Nuns and Father of the convent of Konoha!"

He felt himself freeze as he registered the fact that whatever had touched him earlier was now moving his robes aside and he whimpered quietly as he discovered that they were fingers. He opened up his bible and snuck a quick look under the podium and gasped, Sasuke was under there!

"Please turn to page 344." He glanced at Sasuke and glared, "What are you doing here!"

He hissed quietly and Sasuke smirked at him,

"Just getting what I came here for."

Naruto gaped at him as the meaning of his words sank in and he thrust his knee forward trying to kick Sasuke but Sasuke blocked it with his hand,

"Shush now Naruto, you have to preach to the convent right? Go ahead."

Naruto cleared his throat and looked back up to the audience who was patiently waiting with bibles open on their laps. He smiled at them once more and then said,

"Let's pray together."

He bowed his head and just as he started to pray he felt Sasuke's mouth on his semi-hard dick and he kicked again but once more it was blocked.

"_Stop."_

He whispered down to Sasuke but he got no response except a cautious lick. Naruto threw his head back and bit his lip as Sasuke took the tip in his mouth and began to suck, his other hand fondling Naruto's balls.

"Ha," Naruto moaned aloud, his eyes lowering to half mast, the congregation looked up startled and stared and Sasuke hummed around his dick and Naruto threw his head back,

"Ha….HALLEJUIAH!" Naruto threw his arms up and Sasuke sucked harder causing Naruto to moan again,

"Aiy…I SEE THE LIGHT. Come on everyone, raise your arms out and shout out to god, make him hear you!"

The rather shy looking batch of nuns looked around and then timidly raising their arms and gave a meek shout. Sasuke took his mouth off of Naruto's dick and Naruto immeaditly growled at the lose of contact. The nuns thought however that he was growling at them and they immeaditly stood up and shouted towards the ceiling. Naruto thrust his hips, signaling to Sasuke he wanted more and Sasuke poked his head out,

"I thought we couldn't do it here."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head by the hair and pulled,

"We couldn't, but you started it and now you're going to finish it."

Naruto looked down and moaned loudly, now that everyone was cheering it was safe for the moment. Sasuke was looking up at him, his usually pale cheeks were soft pink and his lips were parted and full looking and Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke's ebony locks at the thought of those lips around his cock.

"More, please."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto begged and once more he leaned forward and took Naruto into his mouth. Naruto looked at the congregation and tried to focus on not moaning and keeping his facial expressions normal.

"Now what we're here to talk about today is," Sasuke deep throated him and Naruto's eyes widened comically and his mouth opened and he screamed out,

"AAH! AHH YES! YES! I…I CAN FEEL THE LOVE OF CHRIST IN THIS ROOM!"

He tried lamely to cover up his screams. The nuns looked around,

"He certainly is very passionate about the lord."

"It is rather loving in here."

"Though those sounds he was making were quite odd sounding."

This type of conversation continued for a minute until there was a loud slapping sound, Naruto had thrown his hands on the podium in desperation, Sasuke was teasing him now. Lightly grazing his teeth against his pulsating cock but doing nothing more.

"Come on! Just tell him y'all, tell him to come on and help you."

This wasn't going to send him to hell right? Getting blown in God's house wasn't a huge sin….right? Naruto had once again forced the poor nuns into standing up and shouting the lord's name, telling him to help him. Naruto bucked his hips wildly as Sasuke took him in fully and sucked hard, his hands rubbing and teasing the parts he couldn't reach and fondling his balls. Naruto felt the running sensation in his body and he knew he was about to cum,

"I love him! Yes I do and tell him, say, 'I'm coming!'" and the nuns raised their hands, their bodies swaying to the soulful music of the choir and they murmured with him,

"We're coming lord, we're coming."

Sasuke got the message and took his mouth off of Naruto and began stroking him and Naruto shuddered violently as he came. He collapsed against the desk, panting. The church was awe-shocked, here was this new preacher and he was so passionate about the lord that he shouted, his trembled, he moaned, he shivered and then after it all he collapsed on the desk, panting.

Naruto let his hand fall off the podium and he searched for Sasuke's blindly and Sasuke placed it in his grip. Naruto grabbed it and squeezed, that had felt amazing and after a week of missing that Naruto suddenly understood Sasuke's need and desperation.

"I love you."

He whispered and Sasuke smiled softly,

"You better."

Naruto straightened up, keeping his grip on Sasuke's hand, he pointed towards another door that led to the confession room,

"Everyone please line up, a priest will be in there and you may all confess."

The nuns nodded and got up,

"Thank you Father Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and as soon as they were out of the room he backed up and pulled Sasuke out from underneath the podium. Dragging him along Sasuke stumbled after him, confused,

"Where are we going?"

Naruto turned around smiled mischievously,

"I'm gonna finish what I started."

Sasuke blinked at him,

"But you haven't started anything."  
Naruto smirked and pulled him into his office,

"I'm about to."


End file.
